1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding unit that can be connected in series to a main body of an image forming apparatus via a connection mechanism. The image forming apparatus includes a sheet feeding unit. Examples of the image forming apparatus include a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a image forming apparatus that includes a sheet feeding unit that can be connected in series to the main body of the image forming apparatus, merely fixing the positions of the sheet feeding unit and the printer P, such as the main body of the image forming apparatus or other sheet feeding units, makes it difficult to maintain physical stability when the image forming devices receive an impact by, for example, being pushed or struck from the front, back, right, or left. As a result, the image forming apparatus might be damaged because the connection may be detached and the image forming apparatus may fall over. Consequently, it is necessary to restrict any detachment or separation between the paper feeding unit and the printer P by setting up a connection mechanism between the paper feeding unit and the printer P.
In order to attain a level of safety regarding such image forming devices, safety guidelines such as UL, CSA, and IEC are established for testing how the image forming apparatus is knocked down.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H5-142871 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a mechanism for fixing and connecting a copying machine. According to this fixing and connecting mechanism, a connecting device used to fix positions is set up in a lower section of the main body of the copying machine. In addition, the fixing and connecting mechanism forms a positioning fixture that fixes and connects a positioning connecting tool to the printer P. Further, this fixing and connecting mechanism matches a screw hole formed on the above connecting tool and the above fixing tool. Thus, the fixing and connecting mechanism is structured to bind and fix the connecting tool and the fixing tool using bolts and the like.
However, the connection mechanism recited in Patent Document 1 is structured to screw objects together using bolts and the like. Thus, even though a desired level of physical stability is attained, tools are needed to connect or disconnect objects. As a result, it is burdensome to use the connection mechanism, and the connection mechanism cannot be operated easily.
Considering the problems described above, the present invention aims to provide a sheet feeding unit and an image forming apparatus including a connection mechanism that is physically stable, easy to operate, and can easily establish connection between the sheet feeding unit and the printer P.